


To the Beautiful You

by indiebots



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiebots/pseuds/indiebots
Summary: And while, yes, Izumi did indeed agree, he still believed that Leo Tsukinaga himself was more beautiful than any of the flowers surrounding them could ever dream of being.





	To the Beautiful You

It was a warm March afternoon, Izumi and Leo had come back from Florence a few weeks ago to visit their families, and had barely had any privacy due to their schedule being packed to the top with lives, fan meetings, and just hanging out with Ritsu, Tsukasa and Arashi, and it’s not that Izumi didn’t enjoy it, but he would have preferred to spend some time with his boyfriend once in a while.

And that was the exact reason as to why the redhead had suddenly reached out to him to tell them they were going on a picnic that same day without any prior notice.

“It will only be the two of us, c’mon Sena, please~!”, he begged Izumi, coming out of nowhere while pouting and looking at him with the cutest pleading face one could ever imagine.

Hearing him ask so nicely, and feeling as if his mind had just been read, he gave him a soft smile and nodded, they both needed it after all.

Which led them to that moment, with the both of them sitting under a cherry blossom tree (it was that time of the year after all) on an old tablecloth of Mrs. Sena while eating some sandwiches Leo had so nicely made for him and Izumi to enjoy.

"Say, Sena, it's been a while since we last spent some time together, huh~ I sure missed this cute behaviour of yours when it's just the two of us," said the redhead laughing under his breath, prompting his partner's cheeks to turn into a soft pink.

"Tch, just because I wanted to spend some time together as well doesn't mean you can just carelessly tease me…" Izumi answered while looking away as to hide his reaction  — although it was pretty futile — to which the latter just softly laughed again.

“Hey now, stop laughing or else I’ll-” before he was able to continue, the taller of the two was interrupted due to the sight in front of his eyes.

Even way back during their first year, he had always known Leo Tsukinaga was one of the most attractive people he had ever met throughout his entire life; of course, he wasn’t  _ the  _ most  _ beautiful _ , that spot probably belonged to Yuu-kun or himself, but he was very good-looking nevertheless. However, it wasn’t even his physical beauty what attracted Izumi, it was his entire personality, from his persistence on being friends to his noisy but actually endearing laugh… Although he took a long time to accept his feelings towards him, to think he even was remotely  _ worthy _ of being loved by the redhead, he had never felt happier after having solved all their past issues; and yet, because of that, he’s never had the chance to actually stop and  _ appreciate _ just how stunning his partner actually was...

Maybe that’s why he was so shocked to see his boyfriend in that precise moment, it felt as if he had been struck with a love arrow so strong his body couldn't help but shut down entirely: a soft breeze just passed by, and Leo’s hair, which wasn’t tied up in a ponytail for a change, followed its direction alongside some falling cherry blossoms, and that, plus the light coming from behind him, they both created some kind of halo around his body, accentuating his angelic figure... He wasn’t even able to fully process what was happening around him due to the sheer astonishment he felt in that instant, he could see the other’s lips move yet no sound came out of them. 

“Hey Sena~, you’re not ignoring me now, are you?” the green-eyed boy asked after noticing his lover’s sudden quietness, “One of our kitties got your tongue~?” he continued as he got closer to Izumi’s face.

"Hm…? Ah, sorry Leo-kun, just got a bit distracted…" he answered, completely melting inside, while also feeling a really strong urge to grab his beloved by the neck of his shirt and kiss him until both of them are out of breath ...

He shook his head and sighed, looking at a very confused but also noticeably happy Leo, to which he answered with a slight nod and a small peck on his boyfriend's right hand.

“The cherry blossoms are in full bloom… I missed looking at them together last year, Sena. The sight is truly wonderful, huh…” he said, contemplating the view formed by the trees. And while, yes, Izumi did indeed agree, he still believed that Leo Tsukinaga himself was more beautiful than any of the flowers surrounding them could ever dream of being.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for round 1 of the Enstars Shipping Olympics, my team being Izuleo of course, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Also yes, I didn't know what to title it so I used a korean drama name.


End file.
